


Ten mil threesome

by Shadow_network



Series: YouTuber and sonic and b99 fanfic request/random book [2]
Category: Dangmattsmith - Fandom, sarahkaynee, sssniperwolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_network/pseuds/Shadow_network
Summary: They just need to fuck right?Plz kill me
Relationships: Sarah Kanye/dangmattsmith, Sssniperwolf/dangmattsmith/Sarah kaynee, dangmattsmith/sssniperwolf
Series: YouTuber and sonic and b99 fanfic request/random book [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013169





	Ten mil threesome

**Author's Note:**

> I have major death wanting issues. This actually sucks.

Matt walked up to sniperwolfs house. Leía always allowed him to come when he had fight with Sarah. Him and Leia fucked sometimes. Matt knocked on the door as Leia was in a robe. Matt immediately hopped in as he unraveled her robe. 

“Let’s fuck right now”

She nodded it pulling out his 13 inch cock and started sucking. He moaned as she deep throated. Sniper wolf started to ride him. She moaned as he pushed her harder.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh”

Leia screamed. Matt smiled and pulled her off. But he wasn’t fast enough as Sarah Kaynee saw them. 

“Sarah what the fuck are you here for”

Sniper wolf yelled. Sarah smiled and immediately dove deep into Leia. Matt joined in as he put his large cock into Sarah as everyone started moaning. By around three minutes later the threesome had cummed 4 times each. 

“I-c-c-can’t-f-f-feel-a-a-any-t-thing”

Matt could barely move as he tried to laugh. Sarah moved just enough to start a movie. They all cuddled up and watch the movie which was the lion king. Tired out they all fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you didn’t hate this. It’s some weird shit. Next is Jake Paul and belle delphine   
> Or Shane Dawson and tana mongue.


End file.
